1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display capable of reducing the number of output lines of a data driver and capable of adjusting white balance.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays have been developed, which present desirable substitutes for a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display that is relatively heavy and bulky. Flat panel displays include Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Field Emission Displays (FEDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), Organic Light Emitting Displays, and the like.
Among flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display creates an image using an organic light emitting diode that is an emissive element that generates light by the recombination of electrons and holes. Such an organic light emitting display has advantages of high response speed and low power consumption. Typically, light emitting displays supply an electric current corresponding to a data signal to the organic light emitting diode using a thin film transistor formed in every pixel. The current causes the organic light emitting diode to emit light.
FIG. 1 is shows a conventional organic light emitting display. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional organic light emitting display includes a pixel portion 30, a scan driver 10, a data driver 20, and a timing controller 50. The pixel portion 30 includes a plurality of pixels 40 formed at a crossing area of scan lines S1 to Sn and data lines D1 to Dm. The scan driver 10 drives the scan lines S1 to Sn and light emission control lines E1 to En. The data driver 20 drives the data lines D1 to Dm. The timing controller 50 controls the scan driver 10 and the data driver 20.
The scan driver 10 generates a scan signal in response to a scan drive control signal SCS from the timing controller 50, and sequentially provides the generated scan signal to the scan lines S1 to Sn. The scan driver 10 also generates a light emission control signal in response to the scan drive control signal SCS from the timing controller 50, and sequentially provides the generated light emission control signal to the light emission control lines E1 to En.
The data driver 20 receives the data drive control signal DCS from the timing controller 50. Upon receiving the data drive control signal DCS, the data driver 20 generates data signals, and provides the generated data signals to the data lines D1 to Dm. The data driver 20 provides the generated data signals to all of the data lines D1 to Dm once every one horizontal period.
The timing controller 50 generates a data drive control signal DCS and the scan drive control signal SCS according to externally supplied synchronous signals. The data drive control signal DCS generated by the timing controller 50 is provided to the data driver 20, and the scan drive control signal SCS is provided to the scan driver 10. Furthermore, the timing controller 50 provides externally supplied data Data to the data driver 20.
The pixel portion 30 receives power a first power supply VDD and a second power supply VSS that are outside the pixel portion 30, and provides them to respective pixels 40. Upon receiving power from the first power supply VDD and the second power supply VSS, the pixels 40 produce a current of controlled magnitude corresponding to the data signal flowing from the first power supply VDD to the second power supply VSS through a light emitting element, thus generating light corresponding to the data signal. Furthermore, light emitting periods of the pixels 40 are controlled by the light emission control signal.
In the conventional organic light emitting display, each of the pixels 40 is positioned at a crossing of the scan lines S1 to Sn and the data lines D1 to Dm. The data driver 20 includes m output lines for supplying a data signal to m data lines D1 to Dm. That is, in the conventional organic light emitting display, the data driver 20 includes the same number of output lines as the data lines D1 to Dm. Accordingly, at least one data driving circuit is required in the data driver 20 that has m output lines. As resolution and size of the pixel portion 30 are increased, the data driver 20 needs more output lines, thereby increasing manufacturing cost.